Séries Médiocres! Gintama X Aventures
by The Eternal Diva
Summary: Crossover Gintama x Aventures, originellement posté dans le recueil "comment tu veux mourir Fred" de Novembre 2015. Les Yorozuyas tombent sur un étrange programme à la télé... Se pourrait-il que le quatrième mur soit une fois de plus attaqué?
**_CROSSOVER Gintama X Aventures_**

 ** _Posté à l'origine dans l'histoire collective « Comment tu veux mourir Fred ? », posté pour l'anniversire de Fred du Grenier, en Novembre 2015, sur la Fanbase française d'Aventures ) . A noter que mon mot n'a jamais été mis, même si je m'en suis plainte è_é. Bonne lecture !_**

Note d'auteur originale:

 **ITS A LIIIIVE ! Hum… pardon… je voulais dire ITS A DOUBLE RAINBOOOOOOW !**  
 **Tout ça, ou si peu, pour dire que cette fanfiction sera en fait… deux fanfictions en une!**  
 **En effet, je n'avais pas pu poster à temps pour l'anniversaire de Seb, donc je fais d'une pierre deux coup en postant la fancfiction originale augmentée en taille pour qu'elle soit aussi celle de Fred Je laisserai également un mot commun à la fin de la fanfiction**  
 **Bonne lecture, et bon anniversaire à tous les eux !**  
 **Note : si vous ne connaissez pas gintama… Désolée YuY, mais un jour, notre fandom vaincra !**

 **Joyeux anniversaire Seb et Fred !**

* * *

 **TITRE : Aventures X Gintama : « Quand une série est médiocre, on a tendance à commenter le moindre petit détail ! Mais en fait, on le fait également pour les bonnes séries !?»**

* * *

-Et donc ? Pourquoi on doit regarder ça, au juste ? Demanda Gintoki, un brin exaspéré.  
Le permanenté était affalé sur une des deux banquettes du bureau des Yorozuyas, fixant d'un œil morne le minuscule écran de télévision.  
Le lunetteux de service ne répondit pas tout de suite, trop occupé à ne pas répondre à Kagura, la jeune Yato, qui avait eu le cran, ou plutôt, le comportement tout à fait normal, dans son cas, de casser en plusieurs morceaux des CDs d'Otsuu pour pouvoir construire autre chose avec. Elle avait alors tenté de faire un lapin avec les formes nouvellement obtenues, mais au final, le résultat était juste semblable à un amas de morceaux de CDs… Une forme de vie non-identifiée, en sorte. Et le dilemme était que Shinpachi ne savait pas si il devait d'abord exploser de rage face à la destruction de son Précieux, ou sil il devait d'abord suivre son personnage et faire une répartie cinglante face à la « chose » fabriquée au sol. Nul ne put le savoir, étant donné que le permanenté vint court-circuiter à nouveau le fil de pensées du lunetteux.  
-Alors ? Ce bon vieux Gin-san n'a pas que ça à faire, hein ? Ce bon vieux Gin-san a également très envie d'aller jouer avec des boules ! Pressa-t-il en mimant le fait d'actionner une machine à Pachinko.  
Un regard noir se tourna alors vers lui, et une vague d'angoisse l'envahit soudainement.  
-Hé, si t'arrêtes pas de te plaindre, tu n'auras plus de boules du tout, ok ? Menaça lourdement Kagura, en pulvérisant d'une main la télécommande de la télé.  
-Ah ! Kagura-chan ! La télécommande ! Cria Shinpachi.  
Mais c'était trop tard, l'objet divin était à présent en mille morceaux méconnaissables, et au-delà de l'irréparabilité. Bien au-delà.  
Kagura baissa alors les yeux vers ce qu'elle venait de détruire, et réalisant enfin son erreur, poussa un cri d'horreur.  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ! Tiens bon sceptre magique !  
Elle attrapa le rouleau de scotch posé sur le bureau et tenta de re-scotcher le tout en semble.  
-Hé ! tu te crois dans MacGiver ou quoi ? Ça marchera pas ! Le scotch n'est pas la réponse à tous les problèmes ! Hurla le permanenté. Et ça sera retiré de ta paie !  
-Tu ne nous paie jamais, Gin-san… Fit remarquer Shinpachi.  
-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! Tiens bon ! Ne nous lâche pas, Krilliiiiiin ! Hurla hystériquement Kagura.  
-Hé ! Laisse Krillin en dehors de ça ! Il a déjà assez souffert comme ça ! Mini-Freezer ! C'est toi qui l'a démoli ! Cria de plus belle Gintoki.  
-Ara ara… Fit alors une voix féminine venant de la porte d'entrée.  
Shinpachi, désespéré par la situation, se retourna sans un mot et alla accueillir la nouvelle venue.  
-Ah, grande sœur… Content de te voir…  
-Shin-chan, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? On vous entend hurler depuis la rue… Demanda Otae, un brin inquiète.  
-Ah, ça ? Dit Shinpachi. Kagura-chan voulait regarder une série à la télé, mais on ne va pas pouvoir changer la chaîne…  
-Oh, c'est fâcheux, du coup, vous allez devoir regarder cette chaîne jusqu'à ce que Krillin revienne à la vie ?  
-Ne commences pas, grande sœur… Sombra encore plus Shinpachi.  
-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! Hors de question que je rate ma sériiiiie ! Cria Kagura.  
Elle se leva d'un coup et se mit à courir à une telle vitesse à l'extérieur qu'il resta à l'endroit où elle était une image résiduelle de son corps. Il leur sembla également entendre à l'extérieur des clameurs d'encouragement.  
-C…. C'était quoi ça ? Demanda Gintoki, en pleine psychose. J'ai cru voir un truc… Mais je sais pas ce que c'est… Est-ce que par hasard… ON SE TRANSFORMERAIT EN ANIME SPORTIF ?!  
-BIEN SUR QUE NON ! S'énerva Shinpachi.  
Otae sembla pouffer de rire un moment, puis sourit à son petit frère.  
-Kagura-chan a certainement dû partir chez une amie pour regarder sa série…  
L'instant d'après, la porte donnant sur l'extérieur se rouvrit subitement et avec force, et Kagura, les habits en lambeaux, revint s'asseoir silencieusement devant le poste de télévision.  
-Heu… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Kagura-chan ? Demanda Shinpachi, avec la crainte d'entendre une réponse encore plus absurde que la situation actuelle.

-L'autre enfoiré de sadique était là ! Il m'a empêché de rentrer, et on s'est battus, et c'est seulement après qu'il me dit que le Shinsengumi a aussi sa télé de cassée ! Enragea Kagura. J'ai perdu mon temps !  
-Boaf… Au pire, il y aura les rediffusions… Dit Gintoki, toujours confortablement affalé sur la banquette.  
-Les rediffs ? Souleva Kagura, un regard dément fixant son patron. Les REDIFFS ? Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, le permanenté ? Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Je vais avoir UNE SEMAINE de retard sur toutes les discussions ! Et après, plus personne ne voudra me parler parce que je retarde d'une semaine ! C'en sera fini de ma vie sociale ! C'est ça que tu veux ? Que je devienne un sale permanenté ?!  
-HEEEEEEEEE ! Ne m'utilise pas comme une insulte ! Contra Gintoki. Et depuis quand tu peux discuter avec des gens paisiblement, hein ? Madame je détruis tout !  
-Calmez-vous tous les deux, tenta Shinpachi. Kagura-chan, tu pourras parler de ce que tu auras vu à la place, non ? La télévision marche toujours, après tout. Et Gin-san, tu es vraiment un mauvais exemple.  
Les deux semblèrent se faire la tête un moment, puis tout le monde finit par s'installer dans les deux banquettes, même Kagura, qui préférait jusqu'alors le sol. Shinpachi monta alors manuellement le son de la télévision, et revint s'asseoir, attendant que le prochain programme commence. Ils n'avaient pas les moyens d'acheter un programme télé, alors ce serait la surprise.  
La page de pub se termina, puis un générique commença.  
-Oh ? Ça a l'air d'être un film d'action, non ? Remarqua Otae.  
-J'espère qu'il y aura beaucoup de combats ! S'exclama Kagura. C'est peut-être une émission de catch !  
-Avec un générique pareil, je ne pense pas, Kagura-chan… Dit Shinpachi.  
Gintoki se cura le nez.  
Au vu des graphismes, il s'agissait d'un tout nouvel anime. Il y eut d'abord un plan général sur une forêt. Puis apparut un groupe de quatre explorateurs marchant ensemble. Immédiatement, le besoin se fit sentir d'attribuer un personnage à chacun.  
-Woooo ! C'est décidé, je serai le rouge ! S'exclama la jeune Yato.  
-Dans ce cas, je serai force bleue ! S'exclama à son tour Gintoki.  
-Vous savez, c'est pas un jeu auquel on participe, c'est juste un programme télé, qui plus est déjà enregistré à l'avance… Fit remarquer Shinpachi.  
-Alors tu seras force jaune Pattsuan ! Jaune comme l'urine ! Clama Gintoki.  
-HEEEEEEEEEEEIN ?! Mais pourquoi ?! Je veux au moins pouvoir choisir ! Et ne commence pas à me mettre des explications aussi foireuses !  
-Alors Jaune comme une banane ! Dit Kagura.  
-Chuut, ça commence, fit alors Otae.  
Chacun se tût, et commença à suivre le programme. L'un des personnages, le jaune pipi, ou banane, selon les points de vue, semblait être un chevalier de forte carrure, qui portait dans son paquetage un bouclier et une épée. Il était en tête, et semblait mener le groupe à travers la forêt.  
Il tomba alors à terre, un genou le supportant, et d'une voix qui sonnait faux, dit :  
-« Ah, je me sens pas bien… Je crois que j'ai été infecté par l'araignée que nous avons croisée… »  
-Et allez, ça commence… Dit Gintoki. Ils peuvent pas s'empêcher de mettre un personnage sur le point de mourir pour relever l'intérêt de toute la série !  
Les autres personnages arrivèrent alors vers Jaune Pipi, et l'entourèrent rapidement.  
-Est-ce que ça va, Théo ? Demanda une fille habillée d'une longue robe rouge.  
-Allez ! Montres que tu l'aimes ! S'exclama Kagura.  
-Kagura… Tu sais… Ce personnage n'est pas une fille… Fit remarquer Shinpachi.  
-Hein ? Et la longue robe ? Les cheveux longs ?  
-Et… Sa barbe, j'ai envie de te dire… Conclua Shinpachi.  
-…. MONTRES LUI QUE TU L'AIMES ! Encouragea de plus belle Kagura.  
-… J'abandonne… Souffla Shinpachi.  
Un des personnages, habillé dans un tissu bleu foncé, ou Force Bleue, s'approcha alors de Jaune Pipi, ou Théo, et lui tendit d'une main tremblante une pomme rouge. La fausse femme à barbe habillée en rouge repoussa d'un geste l'offre de son compagnon, et observa la blessure de Jaune Pipi.  
-Comme si une pomme pouvait soigner une blessure pareille… Critiqua Gintoki.  
-« Je crois que nous devrions rejoindre le village le plus proche pour le soigner », dit alors le personnage le plus petit.  
-Ah, enfin du mouvement, dit Gintoki.  
Le personnage qui venait de parler, le Minus, appela alors son animal, une louve, pour les escorter de plus près.  
-Oh ! Sadaharu est dans la télé ! Dit Kagura.  
-« Hum, il a été empoisonné, nous devrions quitter la forêt au plus vite », dit la fausse femme à barbe.  
Force Bleue acquiesça silencieusement, mordant à pleines dents dans une pomme.  
-« Oui, si je ne veux pas mourir, il faut que nous trouvions rapidement un médecin », feignit Jaune Pipi.  
Un instant passa, et les personnages ne bougeaient toujours pas.  
-C'est moi… Ou ils le font exprès ? Pesta Gintoki. Ils forcent trop là, ça va finir par sortir d'un coup, et ça va faire mal, ils le savent, ça ?  
-Je veux même pas savoir de quoi il est réellement question ici, Gin-san… Dit Shinpachi.  
-« Hum, je crois que j'ai entendu un bruit ! » Dit alors la fausse femme à barbe avec un gros accent du sud.  
-C'était quoi ça ? On a changé de zone géographique d'un coup ou quoi là ? S'étonna Shinpachi.  
-Sérieux, ils ont changé de doubleur d'un coup ? S'étonna Gintoki.  
-Première voix de la fausse femme à barbe, tu n'auras existé que quinze minutes, mais repose en paix, récita Kagura. RIP.  
-« Vite, mettons en place un piège pour surprendre nos ennemis ! » Continua la fausse femme à barbe venant à présent du Sud.  
Il y eut alors un plan serré sur une fausse, au dessus de laquelle fut mis un tas de feuilles et d'herbes pour en cacher la présence. Et pendant tout ce temps, Jaune Pipi était allongé au sol, immobile.  
-Euh… Le chevalier est pas en train de crever, là ? Ils devraient pas faire quelque chose pour lui en premier ? Fit remarquer Gintoki.  
-« Je crois que nous devrions mettre un appât », dit le Minus.  
Force Bleue s'approcha alors, et posa avec regret une pomme au sol.  
-Hé ! on t'as dja dit que les pommes étaient pas la réponse à tout ! S'exclama Shinpachi.  
Mais ce qui finit par le terrifier, fut qu'il entendit des bruits de griffonnage juste à côté de lui. Sa grande sœur semblait très intéressée par le type de piège, et avant commencé à noter tous les détails, y compris la pomme…  
Il y eut alors un plan sur toute l'équipe, qui se cachait à présent dans les buissons, avec toujours Jaune Pipi allongé au sol, ne bougeant pas.

-C'est moi où ils se fichent complètement de leur ami, là ? Ils l'ont jeté au sol comme un misérable sac de patates… Dit Gintoki.  
-Ah, les ennemis arrivent ! Dit alors Kagura.  
En effet, à l'écran, arriva un petit groupe d'hommes armés, qui passèrent juste à côté du piège, sans le remarquer. Ils ne tombèrent même pas dedans, en fait. Et il n'y avait même plus la pomme dessus. Ils finirent par s'éloigner et à disparaître pour de bon.  
-Hé, ils ont juste ramassé la pomme pour leur goûter, et ils se sont tirés ! S'exclama Kagura.  
-« Je ne comprends pas, notre piège a échoué », dit alors la fausse femme à barbe du Sud.  
-« C'est fâcheux en effet. Je me demande qui a bien pu prendre la pomme», dit Force Bleu, qui semblait manger quelque chose.  
Il jeta alors prestement un trognon de pomme vers le piège, ce qui le déclencha.  
-C'ETAIT TOI ! Le plan foireux a échoué parce que t'aimais tellement cette pomme que t'es allé la récupérer ! Pesta Gintoki, hors de lui.  
-« Nous ne le sauront jamais, mais puisque nos ennemis sont partis, il n'y a pas de raison de s'éterniser plus longtemps ici », continua la fausse femme à barbe du Sud.  
Le petit groupe repartit, traînant littéralement derrière lui le chevalier, qui avait été mis sur son bouclier. Puis, après une courte pub, le petit groupe se retrouva dans un petit village. Ils étaient en train de boire joyeusement, même le chevalier, qui semblait ne plus souffrir du tout.  
-Euh… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé là ? Jaune Pipi était pas à l'agonie au plan d'avant ? Dit Gintoki.  
-Je crois qu'ils ont fait une éclipse, dit Kagura.  
-On dit une ellipse, Kagura-chan, mais tout de même, c'est un peu trop gros… Ils auraient pu au moins montrer le personnage en train de guérir… Dit Shinpachi.  
-« Alors, où irons-nous après ça, Bob ? » demanda le Minus.  
-« C'est pas Bob, c'est KATSURA ! » S'exclama la fausse femme à barbe qui d'un coup ne venait plus du Sud, et avait une voix famillière.  
-est-ce que… C'était ce que je croyais ? Demanda platement Shinpachi.  
-Je savais pas que Zura était doubleur d'anime… Dit Kagura.  
-Ben techniquement, on est tous doublés par un acteur différent qui a fait d'autres rôles dans d'autres séries… Fit remarquer Gintoki.  
-Ne commence pas à briser le quatrième mur ! S'exclama Shinpachi.  
-Ah, c'est pour ça que beaucoup de gens tentent de me mettre avec le doubleur de l'autre sadique ? C'est pathétique. Mais en même temps, ils ont déjà shippé mon doubleur avec le doubleur du sadique dans beaucoup d'autres animés. D'ailleurs, Gin-chan, c'est vrai que ton doubleur a joué dans des Shojos ?  
Kagura commença à pouffer de rire.  
-Je-Je sais pas ! Et ça n'a rien à voir avec moi ! C'est Sugita ! C'est sa faute à lui ! Il n'aurait pas dû accepter ce job de la part d'Hakusensha !  
-Arrêtez ! Laissez le quatrième mur tranquille ! Laissez-le ! Hurla Shinpachi, Hystérique.  
-Te plains pas, Pattsuan, au moins, ton doubleur a eu un boulot stable avec ton rôle à faire quotidiennement, tu devrais remercier l'auteur pour ça ! C'est un gorille de génie pour avoir inventé un rôle aussi chiant que le tien !  
-Arrêtez ! Le quatrième mur ne va pas tenir longtemps à ce stade !  
-Regarde, il est tellement chiant ton perso, que c'est tout juste si il a eu une figurine ! Clama Gintoki.  
-Mais Gin-chan, nous on en a eu plus de trois, non ? Shinpachi est vraiment composé à 90 pourcents de déchets alors… Dit Kagura.  
-ça suffit ! l'histoire continue ! Menaça Alors Otae.  
Le petit groupe se calma, et continua de regarder le petit groupe boire à l'auberge.  
Et d'un coup, Jaune Pipi tomba au sol.  
-« Ah, je sens que ma vie me quitte ! » Dit-il, le souffle court.  
-C'était quoi ça ?! On dirait que le staff avait oublié la condition du personnage, et viens tout juste de s'en rappeler ! Il allait pas bien alors ! Ils ont bu au lieu de l'amener voir un toubib ! Dit Shinpachi.  
-« Noooon, Ne me quitte pas Théo ! » Dit dramatiquement la fausse femme à barbe qui venait de nouveau du Sud.  
Force Bleue vint poser avec regret une pomme sur le ventre de Jaune Pipi.  
-On t'a dja dit que les pommes n'aideraient pas à la fin ! S'exclama Gintoki.  
-« Je crois que nous devrions l'amener à un médecin », dit Minus.  
-Parce que vous aviez oublié que votre pote était mourant ?! Dit Gintoki.  
Le chevalier était encore étendu au sol, et ne bougeait plus.  
-« Vite, emmenons-le voir un médecin » ! S'exclama la fausse femme à barbe du Sud.  
-« Ce serait le plus sage à faire », dit Force Bleue.  
-Mais arrêtez de tourner autour du pot et faites quelque chose bon sang ! S'énerva Gintoki.  
Un groupe semblant hostile, car entièrement vêtu de noir, passa la porte de l'auberge. Ils portaient tous d'étranges armures en formes d'animaux.  
-« Ah, les voilà ! Arrêtez-les au nom du Grand Pope ! »  
-C'est qui ça ? Demanda Shinpachi. Y'a pas un problème de copyright là ?  
La panique pris possession des lieux, et le groupe se retrouve face à leurs assaillants tout de noir vêtus.  
-« Ah, je vais les repousser avec une boule de feu ! » S'exclama la fausse femme à barbe.  
Il se mit alors face au groupe, et après avoir rejoint ses deux mains, dit :  
-« Donne-moi la force, Michael Bay ! »  
Sortit alors de la paume de ses mains une petite boule de feu qui alla lentement se diriger vers le groupe, et heurta le mur en bois juste derrière eux.  
-On aurait plutôt dit un Kamehameha raté, nan ? Fit remarquer Kagura.  
Mais d'un coup, la petite boule de feu embrasa tout le mur, et bientôt, toute l'auberge pris feu.  
-Ah le con ! Il a foutu le feu ! S'exclama Gintoki.

-« Voilà qui est réglé » dit la fausse femme à barbe.  
-Mais non ! Tu viens de foutre encore plus le bordel ! Regarde autour de toi bon sang !  
Les murs alentours et les rideaux commençaient à prendre feu aussi. Et Force Bleue s'était approprié un bol contenant plusieurs pommes. Et Jaune Pipi était toujours au sol, bien évidemment.  
-« Vite Shin, va chercher mon bâton, j'ai besoin de plus de puissance magique ! » Ordonna la fausse femme à barbe.  
Aussitôt, Force Bleue passa à travers une fenêtre, puis repassa tout à coup cette fenêtre, avec ledit bâton.  
-C'était quoi ça ? Doraemon ? Ce type est Doraemon, hein ? Hein ? S'exclama Gintoki.  
-Rapide ! Trop rapide ! S'exclama Kagura.  
-« A l'aiiiide » Dit alors Jaune Pipi dans un râle.  
-« Je crois que j'ai entendu quelqu'un appeler à l'aide », dit le Minus.  
-ça t'arrive de faire gaffe à tes amis, une fois ? Critiqua Shinpachi.  
-« Vite, fuyons à l'extérieur ! » dit la fausse femme à barbe.  
Aussitôt, tout le groupe se retrouva dehors, avec Jaune Pipi encore une fois allongé au sol.  
-« Vous ne vous échapperez pas ! » S'exclama un des hommes en noir, qui avait réussi à s'échapper des flammes.  
-« Oh que si ! » S'exclama le Minus. « Technique du monologue héroique sur l'amitié ! prends toi ça ! »  
-« Ah, nooon, pas le monoloooogue ! »  
Mais trop tard, le minus commençait déjà à parler en continue des valeurs de l'amitié.  
-« Tu ne nous arrêtera jamais car nous croyons au pouvoir de l'amitié et au fait que de vrais amis seront amis pour la vie, mais aussi que de vrais amis peuvent réussir à vaincre toutes les épreuves… »  
-Tu dis ça alors que tu pote agonise sur le sol depuis bientôt vingt minutes ! S'exclama Gintoki.  
-« Nous pourront te vaincre à coup sûr parce que nous sommes unis, nous sommes amis, et l'amitié est notre plus grand pouvoir… » Continua le Minus  
L'autre type était déjà à terre, et ne bougeait plus.  
-« Je crois que tu l'as eu », dit Force Bleue.  
-« Fuyons ! » S'exclama la fausse femme à barbe.  
Le groupe se mit à courir, le chevalier posé sur une épaule, à nouveau traité comme un vulgaire sac de patates. Sur les épaules de Grunlek. Le Minus. Le Nain….  
Autant dire que la moitié du corps de Jaune Pipi trainait au sol.  
En même temps, le mage vêtu de rouge portait son bâton, et Shin, aka Force Bleue… Portait un saladier rempli de pommes dans ses bras.

Il y eut alors un fondu noir, puis la preview du prochain épisode.  
-« La semaine Prochaine ! dit une voix Off rauque. Ne manquez pas le Prochain épisode d'AventureZ ! Théo restera-t-il mort ? Est-ce que Bob parviendra à stopper le démon en lui et à devenir une vraie femme ? Est-ce que Grunlek agira pour une fois ? Est-ce que Shin sera soigné de son aversion envers tout ce qui n'est pas une pomme ? Est-ce que les escaliers les mèneront vers leurs ennemis ? Est-ce que la quatrième dimension s'ouvrira ? A découvrir dans le prochain épisode ! »  
Une bruyante page de pub commença alors dans le poste de télévision, coupant tout intérêt ou l'objet autrefois vénéré.  
-Les vrais Shonen sont morts… Soupira Gintoki en reprenant le Shonen Jump de la semaine.  
-Je crois que je viens de vivre une expérience étrange… C'est comme si je nous voyais nous… Dit Shinpachi en allant vers la cuisine pour faire du thé.  
-Je crois bien que Force Bleue est le plus fort des persos de cette série… Dit pensivement Kagura. Mais Jaune Pipi est vraiment faible, c'est à se demander comme il a fait pour survivre jusqu'à cet épisode…

-Si on répare pas la télécommande avant la semaine prochaine, on risque encore de tomber sur ce faux Shonen… Dit Gintoki… C'était mieux avant…  
-Ara ara… Je crois que la télécommande ne sera pas la seule chose ayant besoin d'être réparée… Dit Otae, en donnant un violent coup de pied dans la porte d'un placard, transperçant la fine porte comme s'il s'agissait de papier.  
On entendit un couinement, et un gorille stalker, Kondo Isao, dégringola alors du placard entrouvert, inconscient sur le sol.  
-Ah, si j'avais su que je devrai survivre aux assauts d'une bête pareille toutes les semaines, j'aurai mieux choisi l'anime sur lequel travailler… Dit alors Otae, avec une voix qui ne lui ressemblait pas.  
-En même temps, travailler sur une série comme la notre rapporte bien, surtout avec tous les goodies vendus à la suite… Fit remarquer Kagura, qui soudainement parlait sans accent étranger. C'est un très bon investissement, et ça prouve qu'on en a dans le ventre, pour accepter une offre aussi sale… Sunrise nous as bien eus…  
-Pour la dernière fois… Laissez le quatrième mur tranquille… Pesta Shinpachi.

* * *

 **FIN**

 **Merci d'avoir lu :)**

 **bien tôt, update sur la version roman d'Aventures :)**


End file.
